yurikumaarashifandomcom-20200214-history
Territory
The ending theme is "Territory" by Miho Arakawa (Japanese Voice actress for Ginko Yurishiro) , Yoshiko Ikuta (Japanese voice actress for Lulu Yurigasaki), and Nozomi Yamane (Japanese voice actress for Kureha Tsubaki). Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= hoshi furu yoru futari sotto kuchidzuke no yakusoku o shita muku no hana tsumetaku yurete chitteyuku yo ureta tsuki to nemuru mori o danzetsu shita kyoukai nite kami ga shibaru okite yaburi hohoende yo mure ni naku kage ni se o muke chi ni ueta ego o sakenda kono toumei na arashi no naka de afuredasu honey and soul kiba de kinu o sakitakute hate no kibou no you ni kimi wa kaze ni kieteshimaisou de watashi no naka no moujuu junshin o kamikoroshita amaku kaoru ai no baretto de shinzou nee uchinuite asai yume ni yugamu karada kimi no oku ni shinpi o mita soko ni inochi kizamu koto o mitometehoshii massugu na inori o netami kokoro mitasu tsumi o okashita kono toumei na arashi no naka de azayaka na tears and blood nadete kizu o tsuketakute shiroi yuri no hada haneru aka ga seiza egaku you ni watashi no naka no shoujo nakigara no bi o shitta rin to hikaru gin no baretto de kanshou naku tsuranuite kanjiteiru yo kimi no ondo o samenai kodoku ni kogoeteta no sanbi no uta ga hibiki koori no sekai tokashiteku subete irodoru omoi ni makasete afuredasu honey and soul nureta mune o kirisaita hate no kibou no you ni kimi wa kaze ni kieteshimaisou de watashi no naka no moujuu kore ga batsu to iu no naraba amaku kaoru ai no baretto de shinzou nee uchinuite uchinuite yo my girl |-| Kanji= 星降る夜　二人そっと 口づけの約束をした 無垢の花　冷たく揺れて 散ってゆくよ 熟れた月と眠る森を 断絶した境界にて 神が縛る掟破り 微笑んでよ 群れに鳴く影に背を向け 血に飢えたエゴを叫んだ この透明な嵐の中で 溢れ出す honey and soul 牙で絹を裂きたくて 果ての希望のように 君は風に消えてしまいそうで 私の中の猛獣 純真を噛み殺した 甘く香る愛のバレットで 心臓　ねぇ　撃ち抜いて 浅い夢に歪む体 君の奥に神秘を見た そこに命　刻むことを 認めてほしい 真っ直ぐな祈りを妬み 心満たす罪を犯した この透明な嵐の中で 鮮やかな tears and blood 撫でて傷をつけたくて 白い百合の肌 跳ねる赤が 星座描くように 私の中の少女 亡骸の美を知った 凛と光る銀のバレットで 感傷なく貫いて 感じているよ　君の温度を 冷めない孤独に凍えてたの 賛美の歌が響き　氷の世界溶かしてく 全て彩る想いにまかせて 溢れ出す honey and soul 濡れた胸を切り裂いた 果ての希望のように 君は風に消えてしまいそうで 私の中の猛獣 これが罰というのならば 甘く香る愛のバレットで 心臓　ねぇ　撃ち抜いて 撃ちぬいてよ my girl |-| English Translation= On a night of falling stars, we secretly shared, A promise sealed with a kiss; Pure flowers swayed cold-heartedly, As their petals began to fall. At the boundary dividing, The ripened moon and sleeping forest, Break the laws set forth by God, And give me a smile. Turning our backs on shadows weeping in packs, We screamed an egoistic thirst for blood, From within this transparent storm. Overflowing honey and soul, As I yearn to tear at silk with these fangs. Like a fleeting last hope, You seem about to vanish into the wind. The beast within me, Ripped my purity to shreds, So use your sweetly smelling love bullet, And pierce right through my heart. As your body writhed in a shallow dream, I saw a mystery deep within you; I want you to allow me, To expend my life within it. Envying straightforward prayers, We committed a sin that fulfilled our hearts, From within this transparent storm. Vivid tears and blood, That we yearn to rub in, causing wounds: Like white lily skin and bounding red, Painting a constellation. The little girl within me, Came to know the beauty corpses, So use your gracefully shining silver bullet, And pierce through me without hesitation. I'm feeling your warmth; I'd been frozen in an unending loneliness; A song of praise plays out, that world of ice beginning to melt, As I leave everything up to these colorful emotions. Overflowing honey and soul, Cuts through my drenched chest. Like a fleeting last hope, You seem about to vanish into the wind. If this is to be a punishment, For the beast within me, Use your sweetly smelling love bullet, And pierce right through my heart. Pierce right through me, my girl! Gallery Territory.jpg maxresdefault2.jpg|Ending Scene yurikumaarashi.png|Ending Scene. Yuri Kuma Arashi ED - TERRITORY (TV versão) PT-BR Yuri Kuma Arashi TV ED 1 Ver 2 ユリ熊嵐 TV ED 1 Ver 2 TERRITORY Yuri Kuma Arashi ED Category:Ending Category:Music Category:Yurikuma Arashi Wiki